The Lion and his Lamb
by misssunshine13
Summary: The life and times as told by an avid fan with nothing better to do. :P  just check it out
1. Chapter 1

'ahhh!" Clarice yelled as she colapsed onto her back taking Hannibal lecter with her. as she layed there, hannibal took his free hand and wrapped it around her slim waist laying light butterfly kisses on her back and shoulders and swept her newly golden hair off her back.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you never cease to surprise me." She smiled as he kissed the senstitive spot on the back of her neck.

"Why? Is that a bad thing? Does THE Dr. Hannibal Lecter feel threatened because he can't control an ex-federal agent?" she asked jokingly, inching herself even closer to him.

He thought for a moment,"Yes." he said simply, but in a voice that let her know that he was completely serious.

She turned to face him and looked into the twin pools of maroon that she has come to know so well. "Hannibal, you do realize that anything that you want from me is yours, I am yours. Is that what has been bothering you these past couple of days?"

"No Clarice," He said in the voice that would have brought the most confident and powerful man to his knees, "YOU are mine, yes, but it is you that has my heart, I am yours, I always have been." he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She accepted it for now, after all there is another topic she needed to bring up, one about her most fearful insecurity. "Hannibal?" She inquired.

"Yes my dear?" He asked sensing the wariness of her question.

"You wouldn't ever leave me alone, would you?" he sensed the depth of her question.

He thought for a moment, "Clarice, I couldn't if I tried."

She burried herself into his chest,"Promise?" she asked like a five year old would.

"Yes Clarice, I promise." he stated begining to slur his speech from drearyness.

"Good," she said while burrying her head into his chest,"Because I'm pregnant."

AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys, just wanted to post this on here. I don't know if anyone likes this story so let me know if i should continue or not... so push that magical button please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She turned her head upwords to catch a slight glimpse of his reaction, but quickly turned back to bury her face into his chest, afraid of what she might see.

The hand around her waist dropped and went up to cover his face. He sharply took a long breath and slowly, carefully released it.

"Could you repeat that, dear?" he asked warily, wanting to make sure he heard her clearly.

She sat up and looked down at him, "I said I'm pregnant, Hannibal." she repeated. She felt the fear rise inside her, he promised he wouldn't.

He let out a breath he didn't relize he was holding. He sat up straight as well and turned his body to face her. He looked at her and took her cold, shaky hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand and then started to admire the limb, contemplating how to place his words.

He took his free hand that wasn't toying with hers and brought it to cup the back of her neck to bring her closer. He kissed her gently and then placed a loving peck on her cheek.

"You do realize what this means?" he asked looking into her tearful eyes,"it means tha-"

"What it means, Hannibal, is that we are having a child." she said before he could finish his sentance.

He sighed,"Clarice, we have talked about this, you know that any child of ours cannot be happy with our lifestyle." He watched a tear fall out of her blue orbs. "We are constantly on the move, it will never be able to know who we really are, and what happens if we get caught? The child will live in shame of what we are." He finished sadly.

"What we are and what we were are two completly different worlds Hannibal. I cannot give up this child," she was crying freely now," I can't give up something that is ours, totally and completly ours. When I chose to run with you, I accepted that we would live a life of solitude, just you and me, but now," She paused to grab his hand and cover her stomach with it," now, there is life in me, life that we gave, and I'm not willing to take it away. Im sorry." she was sobbing by now.

He let his hand linger on her stomach motionless for a moment,"Ok." he said in a voice that could have gone unheard.

She looked up at him with tears running everywhere,"Ok?" she asked.

He slowly removed his hand from its resting place and moved it up to wipe away her tears,"Yes Clarice, Ok." he repeated as he pulled her to his chest and held her.

She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

...

some reviews would be lovely, they might even make me update faster... sorry if ive made the characters ooc but you know, this is fan fiction... emphasis on the fiction.. so you know... any suggestions are appreciated and encouraged :) until next time -

-shana xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The next morning, Clarice awoke to an empty bed. She shot straight up as a surge of panic waved throught her, "No, no no no no!" she exclaimed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a note written in his familiar script. Her heart raced even more.

She reach over to the note an slowly opened it. It read as such:

Dearest Clarice,

I promise I am not far away, just enough to take care of some things. I will meet you at 10:00 in the kitchen, you have a docter's appointment at 10:30. Breakfast is on the counter, there is orange juice in the refridgerator, do not drink your red Vitamin Water.

With Love,

H.

She sighed a breath of releif and turned to look at the clock: 9:00 am. She got up and walked into the shower. She contemplated on Hannibal's whereabouts, but decided not to look too much into it, there is no telling where that man is.

Meanwhile...

Hannibal walked through the shady parts of the evergreen path he was on, clad in his casual slacks and white button up complete with a fedora. He walked slowly down the trail taking in his surroundings. He looked to his far right and noticed a young couple too lost in each other to notice him staring.

He continued down the narrow passage. "How are we going to go about this Hannibal?" he asked himself. "This wasn't part of the plan, sure you had unprotected sex, but still not part of the plan.." He mused.

"Lets make sure there is no mistake first." He settled as he turned around and headed back to his Jaguar.

Hannibal made it back to the house at around 9:50. As he walked through the kitchen, he noticed that the friut he had laid out for Clarice was untouched. He heard the water in the bath room shut off and the glass door open. He decided to wait for her in the kitchen as his note had mentioned.

Clarice emerged through the kitchen door with a neat ponytail and a green poloshirt and khaki shorts. He noticed she wore the necklace he got her for Christmas, simple white gold oval with a maroon gem nessled on the side.

She noticed he outdressed her yet again, "Your skipping work this morning?" she commented halfheartedly.

"Well, unless you want me to miss the first exam of my child," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her," Yes, I am taking the day off."

He inhaled her scent as he turned her to face him. He backed her up againsed the counter and hoisted her up on it's surface by her thighs.

A surprised gasp left her lips as his mouth found hers in a slow, tender kiss. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, and he enveloped her with his. Neither tried to rush the kiss, they just enjoyed the feeling of each other.

At last, Hannibal slowed his lips and pulled back before planting a small peck on her now swollen lips. He looked up into her eyes and slightly smiled as his hand gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We are going to be ok." He answered her unvoiced question. She smiled and pecked his lips.

He glanced down at his Rolex and looked back to her. He picked her back up and gently lowered her down to the ground.

"Okie Dokie." He said as he took her hand and led her out the door to the warmth of his Jag.

Heyy guys, sorry it took so long to update ive been kinda busy lol...

next chapter soon! :)

reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car ride was short and uneventful; overlooking Clarice's choice words at a redlight and Hannibal's disaproving looks.

When they pulled up to the doctors office, he turned to Clarice and tried to read her, but she was stoic.

He watched her put her hand on the door handle and begin to get out, but stopped her," Don't, I will do it." He said as he gracefully stepped out of the car and strolled over to her door where he opened it and held out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand," I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of a vehicle, Hannibal." She said as she took his hand.

He shut the door behind her and she took his arm as they walked toward the entrance. "I know."

She smiled slightly as he held open the door for her.

Inside was a standard waiting room, much to Hannibal's distaste. The receptionist asked them to take a seat and said that the doctor would be right with them.

Clarice sat down and waited for her companion to join her. When they were both seated, she looked around the room and took notice of the heavily pregnant women with their hands resting on top of their round bellies.

Her hands shot down to her still flat stomach and smiled. Hannibal noticed that she was smiling," What's so amusing, my dear?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled again," Im just thinking." she replied as she let her thoughts drift back to what the future may hold.

Hannibal was about to hound her a bit more when the doctor came out to get them,"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

He rose from his seat, took her hand and led her back to their room.

Clarice sat on the chair and raised her shirt up as instructed.

"I'm Doctor Reese, and hopefully I will be able to give you a look at your baby and tell you about how far along you are." She said as she smiled and squirted the milky substance onto Clarice's stomach.

Clarice shivered a bit at the coolness of the plasma on her abdomen. Hannibal noticed and walked over to the seat beside her and sat down, taking her hand in his.

As the picture came on the screne the doctor peered onto the screne and spoke," Is this your first child?" she asked as she never looked away from the screne.

"Yes." Hannibal answered while looking at Claric's face then down to her exposed midsection.

"No wonder your so scared then." Dr. Reese said with a laugh.

"There!" she said as she turned the screne towards our couple.

"Quite honestly it looks like a shrimp right now but it's a baby, I promise." she explained as she smiled. "It lookes to me that your about, oh, six weeks along." she continued.

Clarice didnt hear a word. She was too lost in the small blob on the screne.

Hannibal, on the other hand, heard every word. All of a sudden everything became so real to him. He was going to be a father. He was bringing another human being into this world, and strangly, he was ok with it. In fact he was kind of happy. Strange right?

Heyy guyss::: im soooooo sorry that it has taken this long, but im going to make up for it by posting another chapter like by tomorrow. now that school is out and im off of softball tomorrow, i should be able too.

Ps all of this baby stuff is from personal experience. My step mom is about 4 months pregnant and so this is from what ive experianced so far lol.

Send love not hate pleaseeee! :)


End file.
